Scubadave meets Goldfish
Taken from Goldfish in Trouble : It was a day like any other day. The birds were flying, the bugs were buzzing, the old people were ranting, and an evil plot was ready to unfold. Goldfish Darkskull was surfing the web like usual, when he came across what seemed like an evil plot. He didn't think much of it, just e-mailed Major Monogram and went about his chatting. But, surprisingly, the person running the webpage saw that Goldy here visited it. "Butch! I told you we shouldn'tour plans on the internet!" said an evil sounding guy "How was I supposed to know someone would find it, Paul?" replied Butch "You-but I- and-...Aww whatever. Lets just find this guy" Paul answered "Hmm...Goldfish Darkskull. Hey, he's in town! That'll make it easy!" Butch, clearly the dumber member of the duo, pointed out "No, that just makes it 10x worse!" Paul angrily said "Let's just find this guy" Butch said, not ready to be smacked. Phineas Flynn was sitting under his same old backyard tree next to his stepbrother, Ferb. As Phineas wondered what to do that day, he noticed his semi-aquatic monotreme, Perry was missing. Perry the Platypus went down into his lair via picking up a flag. He dropped down into his lair and was reported to by his boss, Major Francis Monogram. "Hello, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz is being VERY evil today, in fact, way more evil than ever! We WOULD send you there, if we hadn't recieved this e-mail from Agent GD linking to an evil webpage. It seems suspiscious, and we'd like you to stay here and research it. Whether it be Google, Bing, Wikipedia, Yahoo answers, Wikanswers, I really don't care, as long as you look into it!" Perry rolled his eyes. Goldfish was bored of surfing, so he decided to check on what Phineas and Ferb were doing that day. He grabbed his cell phone and rubber band chain and headed off. He was nearly there and yelled "Hey Phine-Hey!" as he was grabbed by Butch and Paul, then he was pulled away by them. "Huh?" Phineas looked around, saw no one and shrugged. Original: Scubadave was at home, reading a book, his computer wasn't installed yet. "Phineas and Ferb do great stuff, but I wonder who else is in town." Scubadave thought out loud. Suddenly, the watch Major Monogram had given him started beeping. He jumped up, made sure no one was around, then answered the call. "Good Morning Agent S." the Major greeted. Agent S? ''Scubadave thought. "We believe Agent G has been kidnapped, as he sent us an e-mail and when we tried to contact him, he would not respond." the Major continued. ''Agent G? ''Scubadave wondered. "Isn't it possible he was logged out?" Scubadave asked. "No, we tried to contact him via Spy Watch." the Major responded. "Oh." Scubadave said. "We have asked Agent P to research the web address Agent G has sent us. He has found the coordinates and is sending them to you now. I want you to go there, find Agent G, and bring him back. Do not fail us. Monogram Out." the Major terminated the connection. ''What happened to Good Luck? Scubadave thought. Goldfish was dragged and taken somewhere deep in the city of Danville. Once they reached the building where Paul and Butch were taking him, Goldfish attacked Paul and Butch. He actually defeated them, Paul and Butch lied on the ground in pain. But Paul took a remote control from his pocket and pressed a button on it. Four mechanical arms grabbed Goldfish and stretched him out, similar to how Perry was trapped in "Rollercoaster". A cage rose out of the floor and descended from the ceiling, when the two parts met; it formed a full cage, encasing Goldfish. Goldfish struggled but could not break free. He was trapped. Scubadave rollerskated to his destination, fell a few times (he wasn't good at this), and kept going. He made it to an abandoned building, which in his opinion was a very cliche place if you wanted to stay hidden. He walked to the door and eavesdropped. "Now what, Paul?" a voice said. "SHHH! BUTCH!" hushed a voice that was apparently Paul. "Sorry." whispered Butch. Scubadave set up a small explosive provided by the agency. He set the timer and prepared himself. The explosive blew the door off it's hinges and was blown inward, The door had luckily knocked out one big, muscular man with a shaved head. A second smaller man had a look of surprise on his face. "Butch!" he cried out. Scubadave guessed that he was Paul. Scubadave looked at his surrondings and saw Agent G stretched out in a cage. "Who are you?" he asked. "Agent S." Scubadave responded. In the corner of his eye, Scubadave saw P aul press a button on a remote he had taken out of his pocket. Seeing Agent G, Scubadave knew what was coming. He threw himself out of the way and into Paul. Scubadave briefly saw four mechanical arms grab at where he just was. Paul had hit another button on his remote. Scubadave, expecting more mechanical arms, threw himself out of the way again. But this time androids came out of a dark area and grabbed Scubadave. Scubadave struggled, but he was trapped. He was brought over by the androids to certain spot. Then, just like with Goldfish, he was trapped by a rising and descending cage. Scubadave felt hopeless. Scubadave and Goldfish hung there, trapped, while Paul and the revived Butch were working on their evil plans. "Dude, how did this happen to you?" Scubadave asked Goldfish. Goldfish explained. "You know Phineas and Ferb?" Scubadave asked. Goldfish nodded. "Do you know Irving?" Scubadave asked. "That stalker!" Goldfish exclaimed. "I know right." Scubadave commented. Suddenly, Scubadave got an idea. He remembered a judo class in where he was shown how to break a lock like the one he was in now. He felt stupid for not thinking of it before. Scubadave twisted his body together, forcing the androids to smash their bodies against the cage's outside. The androids shut down, loosening their grip. Goldfish wouldn't be able to succeed with that move as his restraints were attached to the building. Scubadave picked up a nail fallen from the destroyed android. He used it to pick the cage's lock. The door sprang open and Scubadave rolled outside. He picked up a destroyed android's head and threw it. It hit Paul on the hand he was using to press another button on the remote. He pressed the button, but instantly after he did, the android head that Scubadave threw hit and destroyed it. But as Paul already hit the button. A garage-like door opened and a 12-foot tall robotic suit was revealed. Paul ran towards the suit. Scubadave, knowing he wouldn't catch up, ran to Goldfish's cage and picked it lock. He was about to take out an old fashion discman that was really a electric saw, but Goldfish stopped him. "Wait, reach inside my pocket, there's a chainsaw inside, it'll be a lot faster." Goldfish said. "A CHAINSAW!?! That so random, Agent G!" Scubadave exclaimed. "I Know." Goldfish replied happily. Scubadave took the chainsaw and started cutting Goldfish's restraints. Pretty soon, Goldfish was free. Paul has reached his destination and was now in his robot suit, "All right Agent G, lets fight that piece of scrap metal; you, me, and your chainsaw!" Scubadave shouted. "Correction, lets fight it you, me, my chainsaw, and this water gun!" Goldfish replied. "Again, SO RANDOM!" Scubadave commented. Scubadave and Goldfish ran toward Paul's RS (Robotic Suit) and it stepped toward them. Suddenly, Perry crashed through the window. Perry looked around and took in what happened. He chattered, then all of the Agents rushed at Paul's RS and started to fight it. Perry, being faster and agile prepared a trip wire for the Paul's RS. Scubadave used his martial arts skills and Goldfish's chainsaw to find his way Paul's RS and started hacking at the glass. It's was Bulletproof Pyrex, Scubadave decided, as the glass would not cut easily. Goldfish tried to shoot his water gun aimed at the electrical wires. Well, at least he has the right idea thought Scubadave. Paul's RS swung wildly at all of them, eventually shaking Scubadave off itself and sending him crashing into the floor. Scubadave lay still. "Agent S!" Goldfish cried out. Perry sent Paul's RS falling with his trip wire when it reached it. The RS lost balance, fell and shut down. Goldfish and Perry ran to Scubadave while Paul tried to crawl out but was trapped underneath his RS. Scubadave came to, and with a major headache. "Phew! Agent S, your ok!" Goldfish said. "Yeah, well besides this splitting headache and this huge bruise." Scubadave said, showing Goldfish his arm. "It could've been worse, but I used a roll a was taught to reduce impact at the last second. My arm was what I used to support my body as it hit the floor." Scubadave continued. Perry chattered and pointed at the door. Men in black armor marched in, took Butch and Paul and carried them away. Then Major Monogram stepped in. "Good work Agents P, G, S; Agent S you brought back Agent G. Agent G and Agent P you helped defeat those evil men." Major Monogram said. Major Monogram sent them all home. Perry went back to Phineas and Ferb's ("Oh, there you are Perry.") while Scubadave and Goldfish stayed and talked. "Thank's dude, you saved me." Goldfish told Scubadave. "Ahh, it was nothing." Scubadave replied. "So what's your real name?" Goldfish asked. "Scubadave, yours?" Scubadave said. "Goldfish." Goldfish replied. They exchanged contacts, shook hands and each went their sepearate ways home. Category:Fanon Works Category:Created By Scubadave